Beginning of the end
by Souldburned
Summary: Ginny Weasley não é quem todos pensam ser, o que acontece quando ela é salva por um misterioso Slytherin? GWBZ


**Disclaimer: As personagens perteçem a fantastica JK rowling ;)**

**Autor: **A minha primeira fic.

"I will never bother you"

"I will never promess to"

"I will never follow you"

"I will never bother you"

"Never say a word again"

"I will crawl away for good"

"Pain"

"You know you're right"

Ginny Weasley correu pelos corredores escuros e vazios de Hogwarts, não sabia onde estava nem para onde se estava a dirigir. Apenas queria estar sozinha, que a deixassem em paz, que não se preocupassem com ela. Lagrimas caiam lhe pela face enquanto corria e os seus cabelos vermelho vivo esvoaçavam livremente.

Subitamente, na mais pura escuridão, Ginny deixou-se cair, junto a uma parede, provavelmente num dos corredores do castelo, mas onde? Ela não sabia responder a isso, a sua pobre mente estava demasiado confusa.

Passaram-se minutos, talvez mesmo horas assim, ela encolhida sobre si mesma. Será que alguém a procurava? Pensamentos esvoaçavam pelo sua mente.

Finalmente com um movimente decidido, ela abriu a mala e retirou de lá um pequeno objecto, cuja suas dimensões não faziam frente á sua letalidade. Uma adaga, brilhava nas sombras. Ginny tinha sempre consigo a sua adaga, tinha sido um presente do seu Bisavô. Mas nunca antes ela tinha feito uso dela. Um suspiro ecoou pelo corredor quando virou a adaga para a observar.

O cabo era ricamente esculpido, com um alto relevo de uma serpente enrolada á volta da base e pequenas pedras verdes brilhantes que faziam de escamas da serpente. Também havia algo escrito junto a parte superior do cabo, mas Ginny não conseguia ler o que quer que lá estivesse escrito.

A lamina feita de corno de dragão era extremamente afiada e parecia ter brilho próprio. Brilhando mesmo no meio do negrume. "Definitivamente esta não é uma arma comum." Murmurou para a adaga que respondeu com um violente brilho escarlate.

"Porque será que todos se preocupam?" não era uma pergunta dirigida a ninguém, mas sim um pensamento em voz alta.

Ela voltou ao seu isolamento, com os cabelos cobrindo a face e assim encobrindo também as suas lagrimas.

Com um fatal movimento em semicírculo, Ginny passou a lamina pela pele. Deixando um pequeno corte no antebraço. Inconscientemente ela retraiu os músculos com um medo não racional da dor. Mas a dor não veio, e Ginny continuou e repetiu o movimente vezes e vezes sem conta deixando a lamina beber do seu sangue que pingava no chão.

Os cortes deixariam uma cicatriz que toda a gente poderia ver, ela sabia que sim, mas recusava-se a pensar nisso naquele momento. Ginny Weasley já tinha sofrido tanto, não tinha muitos amigos, os seus "amigos" na realidade não o eram, muitos deles queriam apenas usa-la para aproximar-se do trio Harry Potter, Hermione e Ron, o seu irmão. E ela estava farta de ser usada, completamente farta. E o incidente que ocorrido naquele dia com o "inimigo" do trio, Draco Malfoy, tinha-lhe provocado imenso sofrimento. Todas as mentiras que eles lhe tinham dito. "E queriam proteger-me." Pensou.

Ron tinha escondido de Ginny que o seu pai tinha sido ferido num trabalho no ministério. O facto de terem mentido causava-lhe ainda mais dor do que o saber o Arthur tinha sido ferido. Dor essa que não podia ser suprimida por mais tempo e cortar-se era a única maneira que ela naquele momento tinha de lidar com esse sofrimento acumulado.

"Quem me dera ter algo pelo qual pudesse viver."

Ela sabia que era errado pensar na morte, mas era impossível suportar aquilo. E não eram só as mentiras. Era tudo, desde o seu primeiro encontro em Hogwarts, do seu encontro com a morte, dos pesadelos que a assombravam todas as noites. Ginny não conseguia suportar mais.

A lamina da adaga parecia querer mais, queria mais sangue, mais morte, e Ginny não lhe podia negar isso. Ela sabia que se tinha isolado num local distante para estar longe de tudo, mas não sabia que aquele podia ser o ultimo sitio onde estaria, viva.

Com um elaborado movimente giratório da lamina, quase como num ritual, Ginny passou a adaga pelos pulsos. Primeiro o esquerdo, depois o direito. Deixando o sangue correr livremente. Ela sabia que não havia voltar atrás agora, estava feito. Finalmente.

"Vou morrer..." esse estranho pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça "Como será a morte?" ela sempre tinha querido saber como era a morte. Mas agora que se encontrava frente a frente com ela, sentia-se tão insegura.

Ginny estava na realidade bastante surpreendida que tivesse conseguido dar esse passo, que era o suicídio, e que era mais difícil do que ela sempre tinha imaginado. Conseguia sentir a vida a esvair-se de dentro de si mesma, enquanto no chão se formava uma verdadeira poça de sangue escuro e pegajoso.

A adaga parecia satisfeita e flamejava vivamente, enquanto cheirava a morte a aproximar-se. Até a serpente na arma parecia viva. Contorcendo-se e tentando escapar do seu aprisionamento no cabo.

Com sangue quente a correr-lhe pelos braços Ginny já não conseguia sentir nada. Não sentia dor alguma. E um túnel negro tinha-se começado a formar em frente dos seus olhos. Tomando uma ultima golfada de ar ela suspirou profundamente quando deixou as asas da morte levarem-na. Não conseguia nem queria lutar contra a morte, mas bem no fundo da sua consciência ouviu vozes que lhe pediam para ficar. Encontrava-se no limite do espaço entre a vida e a morte, mas tentou um derradeiro ultimo esforço para não ser levada.

Depois, tudo se apagou. Na final paz absoluta.

Alguns momentos depois ouviram-se vozes e passos muito próximos do local onde Ginny tinha estado. Blaise Zabini, um Slytherin do 7º ano encontrava-se nos complicados corredores das masmorras e praguejava audivelmente, de um modo tipicamente Slytherin. As masmorras eram a casa dos Slytherin desde sempre, mas Blaise nunca tinha gostado delas, eram demasiado escuras e frias para ele. Também não lhe agradava completamente a cor verde, era demasiado verde, segundo ele.

"Porque é que logo hoje, tinha de me esquecer do livro de DCAT!" Blaise gritou de raiva e frustração. Não estava com paciência para aquilo, simplesmente detestava ter de andar de um lado para o outro, alem de mais nas masmorras.

Ele estava quase a desistir do maldito livro, quando se voltou e no canto do olho pareceu-lhe ver um reflexo avermelhado que não vinha de nenhum dos candelabros na zona. Olhando mais atentamente ele conseguiu perceber uma sombra maior e mais brilhante no meio das restantes sombras.

"Mas que raio?"

Com cuidado Blaise aproximou-se até chegar a poucos centímetros da "sombra", não conseguindo reprimir uma exclamação e alguma repugnância quando pisou o sangue no chão, já pastoso.

"Lumus." Ele pronunciou e imediatamente a ponta da varinha ficou incandescente revelando o que a sombra tentava esconder.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Blaise e ele jurou ter sentido uma brisa gelada a passar por ele. A cena que se encontrava em frente dele era demasiado brutal e horrível para ser vista. Mas o seu sangue frio de Slytherin manteve-o calmo.

Blaise não sabia quem era, ou pelo menos não tinha a certeza de quem era, pois o cabelo emaranhado que cobria a cara tinha-se tornado vermelho escuro devido ao sangue. Ele também não tinha a certeza de que fosse quem fosse, ainda estivesse vivo.

"De certeza que ela morreu. Por _amor de deus_, é impossível alguém sobreviver depois de perder tanto sangue."

Com algum cuidado, Blaise retirou o cabelo ensanguentado da cara da rapariga e ao perceber finalmente quem era, ele susteve a respiração. Estava assustado e o pânico começava a tomar-lhe contar do corpo e da mente mesmo sendo um Slytherin.

"A Weasley?"

Ele sabia quem ela era, tinha visto a sua fuga hoje depois do confronto com Draco, sabia que ela estava a sofrer mas nunca podia ter imaginado aquilo. Não. Era preciso muita coragem para fazer o que ela tinha feito, e Blaise nunca tinha pensado que a pequena Weasley tivesse essa coragem.

"Não é a toa que os Gryffindor são _os corajosos_. E aquela cena com o Draco até foi divertida" Blaise tentou admitir, mas culpa era algo que ele não podia deixar de sentir.

Draco Malfoy era o seu melhor amigo, mas Blaise apenas conseguia sentir raiva e ódio por ele. E pena pela Weasley.

"Pena?" ele abanou violentamente a cabeça. "Não posso sentir pena por uma desprezável Weasley."

Então com um rápido movimento e antes que se arrepende-se, o Slytherin pegou na rapariga com maior cuidado possível. Não queria que nada lhe acontecesse, Blaise mesmo odiando os Weasleys, não podia deixar de sentir algo ela. Não naquela situação.

"O que será que vão pensar quando me virem com ela? Vão pensar que eu a matei." A sua face tornou-se seria quando pensou no que podia acontecer. Tinha que levar a Weasley para a Ala Hospitalar e cada segundo contava. Mas também não queria ser visto, principalmente pelos conhecidos de Ginny.

Como "Head-boy", era uma obrigação sua leva-la em segurança, por outro lado, como Slytherin, seria muito mau ser visto com uma weasley ao colo. "Tenho que leva-la de qualquer maneira."

E, como apenas um Slytherin conseguiria, ele esgueirou-se pelas sombras, atento a qualquer indicio de presença humana. Percorrendo rapidamente o labirinto que eram as masmorras.

Durante o percurso e pela primeira vez Blaise apercebeu-se do quão sexy e bela era a rapariga ao seu colo e que o seu cabelo vermelho até era "interessante".

"Pensamentos errados acerca de uma Weasley Blaise!" Ele disse a si mesmo, reprimindo os pensamentos.

"Mas ela é mesmo muito linda. Não podes nega-lo" algo na mente do Slytherin falou.

Blaise ignorou o insistente pensamento e continuou a caminhar o mais rapidamente que conseguia enquanto pegava nela. Ainda não sabia bem o que fazer, mas a sua prioridade era salvar a rapariga, por isso, tinha mesmo de a levar á ala hospitalar, fossem quais fossem as consequências disso.


End file.
